Skylight Green
by musicnotes093
Summary: As Abby feel herself inching towards sleep, she looked up to McGee once more. Like she hoped, a pair of skylight green eyes locked with her own... Set on the night of the episode "Bloodbath". A McAbby one-shot.


**Author's Note:**** I have to say this before I start this fanfic. I was unfamiliar with NCIS before. All I knew about it is that it is a show involving investigations with agents and whatever have you. Well, last Wednesday, I started searching vids with McGee and Abby in it. You know, kind of like a shipper 'cause I think they look cute together. I was surprised to see that they were actually a 'couple' (and I'm hoping sometime in the next season they will be again). I watched a couple of episodes and before I knew it, I'm completely hooked with this show.**

**Enough about the crazy me. Let's talk McAbby here. This story is set on the night of the episode "Bloodbath". I thought it was really sweet how McGee had to take care of Abby, but I also find the scenes rather short. This is just an extension I had in mind.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own NCIS. Sorry!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Weak. If there was one word to describe herself at that moment, that would be weak. Abby felt herself lying on a cold floor. As she opened her eyes, she discovered that she was in her lab. Slightly above her was the edge of her desk, and it shadowed a part of her face. The bright lights of the lab shone down on her. However, after a few blinks, she noticed that the light was actually a little foggy. _

_Abby tried to move up from the floor using her hands, struggling as she did. But her arms were feeble and couldn't support all of her weight, so she was left on her hands and knees. She mustered all of her strength to breathe. As she took air in, she felt her lungs cripple like paper as it entered to her system._

_"Abby…" a voice called her. On impulse, she turned around, landing on a sitting position after she did. In front of her, Michael stood. His eyes were as deep and dark as ever, his skin paler than usual, and his voice colder and more silenced. "You're awake," he said, smiling._

_"Get away from me," Abby said, her tone pleading more than warning._

_Michael stepped towards her. Abby pushed herself backwards. "I just want to protect you," he whispered._

_"You're a liar."_

_"Come with me. You'll be safe." He stretched out his hand towards her, his smile not failing._

_"After you tried to kill me?" Abby asked with contempt. As she tried to breathe, she noticed that the air for her had become scarcer. Like she was sucking air out of a small plastic bag. "I'm having second thoughts on not to--" As if on cue, her breathing was cut off to an unbearable limit. _

_"I told you. You'll be safe…"_

_"Gibbs…" Abby attempted to call out, but the name stayed in her throat._

_Michael chuckled. "No one can hear you now, Abby. All you have is me."_

_Mustering all of the strength left in her, she called out, "McGee…"_

_Michael grabbed Abby's arms and pulled her up from the floor. As much as she wanted to break free from him, she couldn't. For the first time, Michael laughed. "Did you forget?" he asked, a dark pleasure tinting the tone of his voice, "You killed him." He swiveled his head down towards the floor, at his right. Following him, Abby looked in the same direction. She felt her heart fall down from her chest, then tears streamed down from her eyes as she saw who it was._

_On the floor, quietly lying down with a pale face and closed eyes, was McGee._

………………

"NO!!!" Abby yelled, jolting up from McGee's bed. Tears lingered around her eyes, blurring the already dark room.

McGee ran from his study table towards his room, alarmed by Abby's scream. He turned on the lights, cautious of anything , or _anyone_, that must've stirred the consternation. He saw Abby sitting up on his bed, eyes red from crying. He looked around. Seeing that there was no other person in the room, he walked towards her. "What's the matter, Abby?"

"McGee, he's going to kill you," Abby cried, her voice quivering. "McGee, he's going to--"

"Hey, hey," McGee called out to her gently, trying his best to calm her down. He sat on the bed beside her. "Who's going to kill me?"

"Michael," she answered, looking directly into McGee's eyes.

He hugged her tightly. "No one's going to kill me, Abs," he reassured her.

"But you don't know him! If he's willing to hurt me, then he'll be more than happy to hurt you. He's a psychopath, for goodness' sake!"

"Abby, he can't hurt you."

"Yeah? Well, that explains the cyanide gas earlier, McGee," Abby argued. "If I didn't know how it smells, both of us could've died."

McGee managed a small smile. "But we didn't," he replied. "We got out of the lab just in time."

Abby paused for a moment, considering what McGee said. Instead of contentment, her mind gave her guilt. "You were more exposed to the gas than I was, you know that?" she asked, almost whispering. McGee didn't say anything but just looked at her, as if asking her '_And?'_. "One more second, and you could've ended up in a hospital."

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

The terror inside Abby seemed to have flown away, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Usually, when she have nightmares, it would take her the whole night before she feels good enough to go back to her bed. _Coffin,_ she corrected herself. She thought that maybe it was McGee's bed. Then again, even if it was much more fragrant and softer than hers, she found it rather uncomfortable at times because of an unexplainable reason.

"Were you having a nightmare?" McGee caringly asked, pulling Abby out of her reverie. She nodded. "What happened?"

Abby hesitated to answer. She thought that maybe if she told McGee, he might think that her dream was too silly and perhaps redundant. _You're talking to McGee, not to Tony, _her mind reasoned with her. She sighed. "Michael was in my lab, and he was trying to get me to come with him," she explained, then swiveled her head towards McGee's direction. As she saw that he was listening, she went on. "My lab--it was so foggy. I couldn't breathe, I don't know why. Then when I couldn't move anymore, he grabbed me. He was laughing. Then he looked at the floor, and I saw you're--" Abby knew she couldn't do it anymore as her fear started to increase again.

"I'm…what?" No response. "Abby…"

"He told me I killed you! You were dead when I saw you, OK?" she burst out, her cheeks marked once more with falling tears. "What should I do now? What if I really put you all in danger just because of a hinky guy I dated?"

"Abs, listen--"

"It's all my fault! Michael's going to go after Gibbs, Ziva…you, Ducky, Tony…Jimmy--" McGee giggled, shaking his head as he did. Abby stopped on her tirade, then creased her eyebrows at him. "What's so funny?" When he didn't respond and continued to giggle, Abby hit him on his right arm. "McGee!"

"Ow!"

"You're being mean. You're laughing at me when you know I'm scared."

"No, it's not that," he responded. "It's just that…You really think he would go after Tony?"

"Yes! He's crazy, remember?"

"I'll say. He has to take a number first before he could hurt Tony. A lot of people's waiting in DiNozzo Assaulters Line."

Unknown to Abby, a small delighted smile crawled up her lips. "That's not funny," she commented, like a little girl told a laughable secret.

It made McGee happy, seeing that Abby might have finally calmed down. Another reason was that he made fun of Tony, and no one's making fun of him back. Those occasions are rare. Very rare indeed. "You know, the things that you dream about are the things you think about," he stated matter-of-factly.

"That's really deep, McGee," Abby nodded while narrowing her eyes, her statement dashed with a mild sarcasm.

McGee giggled. "No, seriously. I think you've got to stop worrying about Michael. You've got the best team on your side. Did you actually think we'll let him get to you?" he asked.

Abby looked away slowly , determined not to let him know her truthful answer. _Well, you kinda did, _she said in her mind, recalling the deal earlier that night.

Seeing her reaction, the young man beside her read her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Abby," he apologized, his eyes focusing on the floor. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

The regret and guilt that Abby heard from McGee's voice made her wince inwardly. Of all things, making McGee feel bad was not on her want-to-be-done list. "You shouldn't say sorry," she told him. He looked back at her, his eyes asking for the reason why. "If you blame yourself because of that, who you're really blaming is me. I was the one who asked you to go get my toothbrush, wasn't I?"

"But still--"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault," Abby said, a reassuring smile present in her face.

For a little while, none of them spoke. Their eyes, though, exchanged messages with each other. _We'll be okay, Abby,_ McGee seemed to tell her. Abby nodded. _I know. _

"You should go back to sleep," McGee yawned while sitting up from the bed. "I bet heavy tasks are ahead." He gave her a kiss on the forehead then got ready to stand up.

"Wait. You're not leaving me, are you?" Abby asked anxiously.

"Well, I have to--"

"Can you stay with me? Please?" she pleaded.

McGee considered. He knew he had to finish the chapter he was writing, or typing, he should say, but the way Abby sounded made him dismiss it. "Okay," he responded. He sat on his bed once more, his back leaning on the headboard, while Abby lied down again.

Abby looked up at him, a wide contented grin on her face. "What?" McGee asked almost laughingly, enchanted by her mysterious expression.

"Nothing."

"I'm pretty bad at watching over someone 'til they fall asleep," he cautioned. "Never been good at telling bedtime stories."

"Could be worse."

"Yeah?"

"Could be like Ducky telling me a story about World War 2."

Both of them laughed heartily. Abby wrapped her arms around McGee's hips, comfortably hugging it like a giant teddy bear. McGee held one of her hands and squeezed it while he was happily staring into the wall opposite them.

As Abby feel herself inching towards sleep, she looked up to McGee once more. Like she hoped, a pair of skylight green eyes locked with her own. It gave her all the courage and security before she closed her eyes. It also gave her one answer that she knew she would never disagree with.

That she'll always be safe and nothing's going to happen. As long as her Timmy's with her, everything will be alright with the world.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Careful, now. This is my first NCIS fic. Reviews would be loved! :D**_


End file.
